Studies regarding the immune response of women to HSV-II infections during pregnancy were continued. We have demonstrated that pregnancy does not compromise the general or specific immune responses. Differences between symptomatic pregnant and nonpregnant women regarding response to HSV-II were not signficant. Cellular immunity appears to be impaired or delayed in some cases of recurrent infections since a low frequency of responses was detected during virus shedding phases compared to primary infections. The ADLC response was found to follow the IHA response but reached considerably higher titers when compared at peak levels. Significantly elevated levels of specific anti-measles antibody detected by ADLC and ELISA were found in 15% of 98 matched cord-maternal serum pairs. Approximately 9% of the cord samples showed a concentration gradient (greater than 10-fold) for antibody (higher in cord than matched maternal sample).